White and Red Agony
by BlackFox12
Summary: Jason is corrupted, and captures Tommy with the intention of breaking him. Contains rape, non-con, torture


**White and Red Agony**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason is corrupted, and captures Tommy with the intention of breaking him. Contains rape, non-con, torture

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Rape; non-consensual sex; torture; spanking; spoilers; violence; general sexual situations

**Author's Note:** Follows Dragon Penance and Wooden Splinters

* * *

Jason stood by his locker, opening it and taking his books out. The red ranger's eyes flashed red briefly as he heard footsteps behind him; but when he turned round, they were back to normal, though he closed his locker a little too hard.

Tommy had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend all day, and frowned when Jason closed his locker with a loud bang. The teenager walked up to him and smiled. "Hey, Jase, so are you ready for the history test?"

Jason smiled, though it looked kind of strange, as if he didn't really mean it. "I suppose. Though I haven't been able to get much studying done. How about you?"

Tommy shrugged. "You know me, baby, I'm a flake when it comes to taking tests." Tommy smiled and kissed his boyfriend briefly. "By the way, where were you last night? I thought you were supposed to come over so we could study together."

"Honestly, Tommy. We don't have to spend every waking moment together. Some space sometimes would be nice." Jason glanced at his watch, almost pointedly.

Tommy frowned a little at that comment and chewed his lower lip. "Um, okay, I guess I'll see you later, then?" He then kissed his boyfriend, confused when something seemed off about the kiss. He then turned to head to class, but halted. "Is something wrong? D..Did I do something wrong, Jase?"

"No, Tommy. I'm just tired." Jason smiled – but he was finding it hard to fake being nice.

Tommy smiled and kissed him again before heading towards the classroom. "Okay, see you later, Beautiful. Love you."

"Love you too," Jason said, rolling his eyes when Tommy couldn't see. He then headed into class as well.

Once inside the classroom, Tommy sat down and grabbed his books with the others. He then began to write notes before taking the test, glancing at Jason. His boyfriend seemed a little off; but Tommy didn't worry over it, since Jason had told him that he was just tired - so he trusted that. If something was wrong, then Jason would not hesitate to let him know.

Jason didn't look up at all as he worked. It was hard to act normal and not let himself attack the Power Rangers here and now, but he had to bide his time and attack when it was right to do so.

Tommy soon handed in his homework assignments and his test just as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. The white ranger beamed with some excitement, knowing that it was the start of the weekend. He also was looking forward to spending some of it with Jason. He went back to his desk to grab his books, bending over innocently, turning his back on Jason and giving him a good view of his clad butt. He then stood up and zipped his knapsack.

Jason grabbed his things and stood up, heading towards the door – though he paused just outside it to wait for Tommy.

Tommy put one strap of his knapsack on his shoulder and left the classroom, not knowing anything could be wrong. He smiled, seeing his boyfriend, trusting him completely. "So how do you think you did, Jase?"

Jason shrugged. "Probably badly. It's not like there's been much time to study, what with our duties... and spending time with you."

Tommy heard that and frowned. "I guess, but I'm sure you did great, bro." He then headed down the hall to his locker to put his books away and took out his homework. "So are we still on for tonight, or did you want to just take the night off and see me tomorrow?"

Jason leaned his shoulder against the lockers. "Let's go to the park and do some training," he suggested.

Tommy nodded and grabbed his bag, once again putting it on his shoulder, closing his locker. He clicked the lock and smiled. "Okay, we can do that, bro." He then left the school with his boyfriend, not having any idea that anything could be wrong with his Jason. They soon were walking towards the park alone.

Jason was tempted to make his move immediately, but he thought it could be quite fun to make Tommy think they were training... and then attack him for real. Once they got to the park, Jason dropped into a fighting stance.

Tommy dropped his bag and also got ready, thinking that this was to train. He looked at Jason and still was unaware of any danger, waiting for the first move. "Okay, Bro...Let's go."

Jason smiled, and attacked immediately, lashing out with a kick which, if it connected, didn't hold anything back like he normally did.

Tommy was caught a little off guard, but blocked it and went on the attack; but was holding back his kicks and punches, still considering this training. He didn't want to hurt Jason, after all, so he held back.

Jason attacked full force, not giving any quarter. For a very brief moment, his eyes flashed red.

Tommy had not noticed the flash, but grimaced a little when the attacks Jason was giving him seemed to be a bit brutal. He was blocking, but felt the force, only to grunt in pained shock at the hard kick to his stomach. Tommy doubled over in pain with a grunt. "Owww. Easy, Jase. What the heck is wrong with you?" He then got up, still panting from the pain, and began to fight harder to defend himself. Jason was attacking with too much force, and Tommy was forced to fight the same way, hoping he didn't hurt Jason.

"Come on, Tommy... This isn't the first time we've fought like this." Jason was referring to their battles when Tommy was the evil green ranger. He punched Tommy hard in the stomach, and then kicked at his leg to knock him down.

Tommy panted and fought Jason, no longer pulling any stops in his kicks and punches. He then frowned a little. "What does that have to do with it, man?" He then grunted at the hard punch, and the teenager found himself knocked down onto his back. "Uhhh!" His chocolate eyes looked up at Jason with some confusion, not knowing what was going on; but something was wrong with Jason.

Jason knelt down next to Tommy and pinned him there. "Now this? Is fun. You completely at my mercy." His eyes flashed red again.

Tommy gasped with wide, chocolate eyes when he saw the frightening red eyes, only to find himself pinned down. "No! Oh no!"

"Oh, yes," Jason said with obvious relish. "About time the tables were turned, don't you think?"

The white ranger struggled, panting in alarm, and found himself unable to escape; but had to try. He struggled to reach his communicator. "Jase...Please, we can help you." Hearing the question, Tommy gulped a little. "I have already paid for that, Jase...Please, we can go to Zordon. He can help you."

Jason laughed, and it was a laugh edged with cruelty. "Now why would I want help?" He grabbed Tommy's wrist and yanked off the communicator, and then took Tommy's power coin before teleporting them to the basement of his house.

Tommy felt fear for the first time as he felt his communicator and power coin taken, leaving him completely helpless. He now had the feeling how Jason felt when he was evil alone and at evil's mercy. He then found himself lying on the floor of Jason's basement, now fully trapped. His eyes widened, and he couldn't hold back a helpless whimper.

Clearly turned on by Tommy's fear, Jason leaned over and kissed him hard and bruisingly. "I was very busy last night, preparing this place for my new pet."

Tommy whimpered, feeling the hard, dominating kiss; and gulped, hearing the word pet. "W...What? What are you talking about? Jase, please...you need help."

"I don't need help..." Jason let his fingers brush Tommy's shoulder, but there was only possession in the touch. "I'm going to break you and make sure you belong completely to me."

Tommy blinked and struggled again in Jason's grasp, managing to get him in the stomach. "No! I am not some pet... I don't break easily, Jase. You won't break me. Please stop...You won't be able to forgive yourself later."

Jason grunted at the blow to his stomach, but didn't release Tommy. "You're gonna find otherwise." Holding Tommy down with one hand, he used his other to yank off the other boy's shirt. "Defiance will just make it worse."

Tommy felt the fabric being yanked right off, grunting at the friction on his skin. He watched the now destroyed white shirt thrown to the cold basement floor, shivering. He couldn't believe that Jason was going to hurt him and was holding him down. His Jason was gone, and Tommy felt his heart breaking, his eyes blurring. "Jase, no...don't do this."

"I think I'm going to. After all, I'm just paying back what you did to me... with interest." Jason dragged him over to the wall, and used the handcuffs there to cuff Tommy in place.

Tommy struggled and yelped as Jason dragged him on his back along the cold floor. He then was roughly grabbed around the throat, only to be pushed face first into the wall and cuffed in place. Tommy could already feel a few tears falling in despair now, unable to escape. "I already paid for that...You can justify this all you want, Jase, but you'll feel bad later on. Please...don't...you can stop this now...Jason...don't..."

"Don't waste your time begging for mercy." Jason walked over to the worktable, and picked up a whip. He walked back over to Tommy, and let the strands from the whip drift over the white ranger's back. "Really think one little spanking is payment enough?" he asked, deliberately trying to be cruel.

Tommy stiffened when he felt the whip sliding over his naked back. His voice was thick with his emotional pain. "It was enough for MY Jason. You are not my Jason, but he'll come back to me."

"Don't count on it, bro. But now is your punishment for hitting me in the stomach." Jason took a step back, and brought the whip down hard across Tommy's back.

Tommy cried out as the thin leather cracked down onto his naked back, leaving a thin line. The white ranger struggled in the cuffs, and tears fell freely at the pain in his heart and his back.

Jason continued to bring the whip down onto Tommy's back, letting the strokes land from just below his neck down to just where his trousers started. Then, he stopped.

Tommy cried out from the pain, and was panting by the time the whipping was done, his back lined with lines of red. Some of the marks were bleeding from the force of the strikes. He could feel sweat running down his back, crying out at the sting.

Jason placed the whip on the table, and picked up the jar of soothing cream. He dipped his fingers into it, and started coating it along Tommy's back, his touch now a little gentle.

Tommy hissed at first when he felt the cream touching his naked back, but the teenager was startled by how gentle this Jason was being. It was a little alarming, but Tommy didn't protest or say anything.

Jason made sure Tommy's entire back was covered with the cream before he set the jar down again. "If you behave, this will be a lot easier on you."

Tommy frowned a little. "Behave? What are you going to do to me?"

"I told you that already. I'm going to make you completely mine. My slave. You will call me master."

"Are you insane, Jason? You can't just keep me like some pet. I am not some animal."

"Insults, Tommy? You should really learn to watch your mouth. That was a warning. Next time, I won't be lenient."

Tommy just struggled in his cuffs, and the white ranger knew that he would be in a world of pain. He also considered his survival choices, but he didn't like the odds if he didn't submit.

Jason slipped his fingers into Tommy's pants, and began easing them slowly down, as if savouring this.

Tommy felt the hand in his pants and the cool air on his boxers with them being pulled down. He struggled hard again and began to protest wildly. "NO, JASON, NO! STOP...PLEASE, NO!"

Jason straightened up after having removed Tommy's pants and boxers, and stepped forward to whisper in his ear, "We can do this the easy way... or the hard way."

"Either way, it is still rape, Jason," Tommy said with his voice shaking. His naked cheeks were quivering from both the cold and the fear. He and Jason hadn't really gone this far before yet, and Tommy cried in fear. "Jase, please don't...You know we haven't..."

Jason ran his hand over Tommy's naked bottom. "I want you... and I intend to take what I want. But if you fight me on this, I won't be preparing you."

Tommy panted with wide chocolate eyes and tried to move closer to the wall when he felt the hands on his bottom. He couldn't escape; and when Jason told him that he wouldn't prep him before taking him should he fight, he stopped. The white ranger sobbed, and knew that he was about to lose his virginity to a rape, and it would hurt more if not prepared. Tommy stopped moving, but that never stopped his sobs and fear.

Jason touched his lips to Tommy's cheek. "Good boy. See how much easier it is when you don't fight?" He picked up the jar of cream and dipped his finger into it, before pressing the slickened finger against Tommy's hole.

Tommy tried not to stiffen at the touch of the wet finger to his pink, muscular hole. His lower lip was slightly chewed when he felt the finger pushing inside. Tommy could only whimper and sob at the slight burn. "Owww.."

Jason groaned softly, enjoying the feel of Tommy and of having him completely at his mercy. It didn't take long before he pushed another slickened finger into the white ranger's hole.

"Oww!" Tommy groaned when he felt the second finger pushing up into his hole. He felt sweat glistening on his skin once again, with the white ranger trying not to fight this.

Jason leaned over to press a kiss against Tommy's neck – an action which would have been tender and reassuring had it been the good Jason. As it was, he knew just how to torment Tommy with the fact that the one he loved was no longer around.

Tommy felt his terror growing, and it did torment him that the one with him wasn't his Jason. The lips on his throat gave him no comfort; only resolved his desire to fight. That was when his fighting instincts kicked in, and he head butted Jason. Once he'd done that, Tommy realized that it was a big mistake with his chocolate eyes growing wide. "No...! I'm sorry...didn't mean it..."

Jason snarled at the pain, his eyes flashing red, and backhanded Tommy as hard as he could.

Tommy let out a cry as he was struck hard. A mark was already forming on the side of his face, with Tommy shivering and close to sobbing again. He held his head down, having no choice but to stop fighting Jason.

"I warned you not to fight me," Jason whispered, grabbing Tommy's butt.

Tommy began to plead, knowing that this would be very painful. "Please...Jase, no...don't do this...I'll behave...Jason, please don't rape me!"

"I warned you," Jason repeated, uncuffing Tommy and shoving him over the table before slamming into him.

Tommy struggled when he was uncuffed, but Jason was too well prepared and stronger than he was. Tommy grunted when he was slammed down to bend over the table, with fear in his eyes. Tommy whimpered, feeling something large nudging at the cleft of his naked buttocks and then pushing at his muscled hole. When he felt the searing pain as Jason pushed his erection past the muscled ring without any warning, Tommy screamed. The pain was the worst thing he had ever felt, sobbing hard on the table while Jason raped his virgin backside. The table was rocking, obviously getting no mercy, with the wooden table wet with the White Ranger's tears. His heart was broken, and so was his unsuspecting cherry.

Jason drove hard, punishing strokes into Tommy, determined to teach the white ranger a lesson. When Jason finally climaxed, he pulled out of Tommy, leaving the other boy bleeding heavily.

Tommy sobbed and cried out when Jason pulled out, feeling something wet and warm sliding from the torn hole. He remained bent over, not certain if he could even move after having just been raped.

Silently, Jason grabbed a towel and ran it under one of the taps. Then, he began to carefully clean up Tommy's backside.

"Owww..." The cloth made Tommy cry when the friction made his hole spasm even more. He didn't move, in too much pain to do so, finally feeling it better to submit for the moment.

When Tommy's bare bottom was mostly clear of blood and sperm, Jason took the cream once more, and coated that over the white ranger's bottom and torn hole.

"Owww." Tommy whimpered in pain, feeling the cool cream coating his sore, red hole; wanting to escape, but couldn't. He wouldn't hurt Jason, hoping his boyfriend returned to him and this monster disappeared forever.

"I told you, it'll go easier if you don't fight. You've brought this pain on yourself," Jason said harshly.

"You expect me not to try and fight you. You are not my Jason, and just raped me."

"You know – better than anyone – that I'm just the dark side of your Jason. I'm the same... just more violent; all of the suppressed feelings come to the surface."

"You are still not my Jason. My Jason would never rape me and beat me like this. He wouldn't enslave me."

"Do you really think so?" Jason leaned over so that he could whisper in Tommy's ear. "He wanted you to suffer for hurting him, but he pretended he was fine with it. That weakling was so besotted with you that he didn't follow through with his desires and belt you."

Tommy stiffened in fear when Jason leaned over him, and he closed his chocolate eyes in defeat. Tears fell down his cheeks again. "He loves me."

"Are you so sure about that? He's a good leader, and knew you were needed on the team. What better way than to bind you to him by claiming to love you?"

Tommy broke hearing such a cruel statement and began to sob once again, with his heart really feeling that maybe this Jason was right. He could do nothing but cry, trying to deny it and even vocalizing that; but he still had his heart shattered.

Jason pressed his lips to Tommy's neck. "Get up."

Tommy sobbed, but did as he was told; it obvious that his heart was torn to shreds. The white ranger no longer fought with Jason, only seeing the face that tormented him; not loved him.

"I want you to call me master," Jason demanded. "And come to me willingly."

Tommy looked at Jason, but then looked down at the floor, sniffling; his face wet with his sorrow. "Y...Yes..." He couldn't say it with taking a shuddering breath. "M...Master..."

Jason held a hand out to him. "Come, pet."

Tommy took his hand, looking utterly defeated, wanting to hurt Jason for hurting him; but knew that it wouldn't help him.

"Good boy," Jason praised, just as if he were an animal, and kissed Tommy lightly on the lips.

Tommy didn't fight Jason; but then his chocolate eyes had a little bit of fire in them. He was still hurting, but he didn't do anything about his defeat, anger or despair.

Jason pointed to his erection. "I want you to suck me off."

Tommy looked at Jason and then shook his head. "N...No."

Jason eyed Tommy. "Did you want another taste of the whip? Or perhaps my belt?"

Tommy looked at the monster that wore his boyfriend's face and he shook his head, not wanting either; but didn't want to suck him either. "I...I..." Tommy sighed and sank to his knees.

"If you try biting me, I'll take the skin off your butt," Jason warned.

Tommy definitely planned to bring Jason some pain due to the pain Jason had given him. He opened his mouth and started sucking, debating on whether it was worth getting a sore butt for some vengeance.

Jason tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair – but not really as a response to what he was doing; more a warning of just who was in control here.

Tommy ignored the obvious warning and his dark eyes narrowed, and he did bite Jason - hard enough to make him yelp - before he struck Jason in the stomach. He soon was kicking and punching him in an attempt to escape, struggling to find his morpher and communicator.

Jason had been halfway expecting this, so though it did hurt, he wasn't taken entirely off guard; and it didn't take long for him to be returning the kicks and punches, targeting where he'd already hurt Tommy.

Tommy struggled to fight back and, to his dismay, Jason was able to subdue him again, knocking the white ranger to the ground with bruises already forming on his body. Tommy just lay on his side, panting hard.

Shaking his head, Jason grabbed Tommy's upper arm in an iron grip and dragged him towards the handcuffs again. "Want to know what he really thinks of you?" he asked, almost conversationally.

Tommy groaned and struggled when he was once again dragged towards the wall and cuffed back up there, facing the wall. His chocolate eyes turned to glare at Jason. "No, but bet you're going to tell me and lie to me about it."

"Oh, I don't have to lie about it. He's sick of having a needy, clingy boyfriend. You're holding him back, Tommy. Not to mention, you took leadership of the Power Rangers from him... and got him hurt by doing some really bad planning."

Tommy struggled in his bonds with fire still in his eyes. "I paid for that with my backside, and he forgave me. I know he loves me and is besotted with me, as you said earlier, then told me he didn't love me. You contradict yourself, Jason, and failed."

"Being besotted with someone is not the same as loving them." Jason removed his belt. "Didn't it ever occur to you that, every time he's hurt, he always has to concentrate on you first? He never gets any peace, cause you always need reassurances and punishments. Your needs always have to come first."

"I never acted like nor made him deal with me first. He knows I love him and that his needs are first in my mind," Tommy spoke and gulped with wide eyes, seeing the belt, close to panicking.

"Wrong... he doesn't know that at all." Jason laid the belt on hard.

Tommy screamed and struggled in the cuffs and struggled with Jason using the belt on him.

Jason landed a good dozen with the belt, and then placed it on the table. "He was going to break up with you this weekend."

Tommy had screamed and sobbed when the belt struck his sore bottom, the cheeks quivering, only to gasp hearing that statement. "You're lying! He loves me!"

"He needed you on the team, so he made more of his feelings than they were. And now he's burned out. Besides, you're not in danger of quitting."

The white ranger narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists as he struggled to get a hold on his emotions at that point. "Why bother keeping me as a slave if he doesn't want me?"

"I told you already... he suppressed his anger at you, and desire for vengeance. And it's come out with me." Jason shrugged. "How many times did you hurt him? What he gave you wasn't enough to heal those wounds."

"Then why not shut the heck up and get it over with!" Tommy snapped, and pulled on the cuffs; only to gasp in pain. His eyes widened in shock, seeing that his wrists were bleeding. "Aghhh."

"Because I'm going to break you. Like you wanted to do the second time you were under Rita's control, remember? I'm in control, and I'm taking revenge."

"I never raped you and beat you like this." Tommy winced when his wrists ached in the cuffs. He wanted to hurt the monster inside his boyfriend's body for this.

"No... but you tried to kill me. You sent me into that other dimension to die. Remember? You attacked me."

"I was under Rita's control, dammit, Jase!" Tommy could do nothing but stand in the cuffs against the wall and could do nothing, completely helpless. "Stop running your mouth and finish it already, red ranger, cause when I get loose, I will beat your butt." A part of Tommy was getting far too angry at that point.

Jason hesitated, picking up on the other emotions, and quickly unlocked the cuffs, taking Tommy into his arms. "Green... I'm stopping this, Tommy."

Tommy was getting too upset by this, and when Jason stopped the game, he broke down and really did break down in his husband's arms. He was getting too emotional, and couldn't take any more.

"Shh... shh..." Feeling horribly guilty, Jason sank down onto the floor with Tommy, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry, Tommy... I'm so sorry."

Tommy just sobbed in his arms with his whole body shaking, with the whole thing having upset him in the end. "I'm...s...sorry...tried and wanted you...to stop...the words, Jase...they are not...true are they...was I a burden?"

"Tommy..." Jason's own tears fell as he cuddled his husband tightly. "No, Tommy. Not true. Never true. I love you, I love you so much..."

"Love you t...too...couldn't take any more...Got too upset...sorry...I ruined the...game."

Jason shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. "No... that was me. I went too far."

"I liked most of it, though, Jase...just no more mean horrible words, please?"

Jason kissed Tommy's head, his tears falling into his husband's hair. "No more... I promise."

Tommy felt bad that Jason was upset by this, but he could only cuddle in his arms. "Love you...evil you is mean."

"I know." Jason grimaced. "None of those words were true. When I first told you I loved you, it was because I did. Didn't care about the team at all at that moment... only about telling you how I felt. I love you, Tommy. Always have done and always will."

"Love you too...just got too real then. I am sorry I ruined the game, Jase, but do want to play some more if evil Jason shuts up about the whole not loving me part."

"Evil Jason can just be completely obsessed with you and want you all to himself, then." Jason smiled, but his eyes were still a little damp. He pressed his lips against Tommy's neck.

"Can deal with that, honey. Mmm, that is helping me feel better." Tommy gently wiped his husband's tears. "Don't cry, it is all going to be fine, honey. We can take up from there and evil Jason can keep his evil mouth shut."

"Well, about those things, anyway..." Jason kissed Tommy hard. "Sure you want to continue? I feel terrible for hurting you..."

Tommy nodded. "I'll be okay, Jase...just not too much mean comments? I'll let you know if I can't take anymore."

"Let me know as soon as you start feeling uncomfortable, Tommy... Cause you didn't this time."

"I was close to it and was going to say if it got worse."

"Tommy, as soon as I ended the play, you broke down," Jason said seriously. "I'm not budging on this. If a play starts hurting you or making you feel uncomfortable, end it. Next time you don't, you'll be over my knee for real."

Tommy actually whimpered at the thought of being over Jason's knee for real and nodded. "Alright, I'll let you know, Jase."

"Should maybe do it anyway now... but I think we should both take this as a learning experience instead." Jason kissed him softly.

Tommy returned the kiss and then chewed his lower lip nervously at the thought of a real spanking. "I'll let you know."

"Good." Jason kissed his neck softly. "So what sort of things are you more comfortable with evil Jason saying, Tommy? This is something we should have talked about before."

"Just things a Master says? Just don't say more about the good Jason I love not loving me anymore."

"So more like how I was when we did the play spanking for lying? Except with making you into a more obedient pet, I guess..." Jason bit his lip. "Acting like I was raping you was hard."

Tommy chewed his lower lip. "That was hard too... it honestly felt good. Really good. And a bit, yeah, like the lying one; but yeah, evil Jason can have his vengeance; just no more I don't love you stuff, please."

"No more," Jason promised. "But does that mean you still want evil Jason to use your evil deeds as an excuse?"

"Well, I did pay for them; and I can handle that, so I guess that'll be okay to use. It'll be a good excuse for evil Jason to have his vengeance."

Jason kissed Tommy gently. "I love you. And I am sorry."

"Love you too; and forgiven, honey."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck, and then looked at the cuffs on the wall. "Ready for me to chain you back up?"

Tommy returned the kiss and nodded, knowing that Jason wouldn't really hurt him. "Yes; and I may be a bad pet still."

Jason smiled. "You wouldn't be you otherwise. But I think good Jason's gonna need a blistered butt when he's freed."

When he felt the cuffs around his wrists, Tommy smirked playfully. "Ohhh, that sounds promising."

Jason kissed his cheek. "Yep... you get to take your own vengeance." Now serious, he added, "Now remember... what are you going to do if it gets even slightly too much?"

Tommy looked at Jason and shivered a little, liking it when Jason was sometimes serious. "I say the word and you stop, or I get spanked."

"For real," Jason clarified.

"Yes for real, which means a good sore bottom."

Jason kissed Tommy deeply. "I love you."

"Love you too." Tommy returned the kiss, but couldn't touch his husband, now being cuffed.

"Starting... now," Jason said, and then picked up the whip, slipping back into the evil Jason character.

Tommy shivered a little and went back into hating evil Jason and struggled in the cuffs, determined to not submit like a good puppy. "Aww, did I hurt your little pencil?"

"Not nearly as much as I'm about to hurt you," Jason said ominously, touching the whip to one of the welts already on Tommy's back. "You need to learn when to behave."

Tommy kicked back and got Jason between his legs when he got too close to him, with fire in his eyes, determined not to be a good like pet.

Jason grunted, and grabbed at his groin as he stepped to one side and out of the way of Tommy's feet. "Didn't know you had it in you to hurt your boyfriend, white ranger."

"Not my boyfriend, just you," Tommy said firmly, and struggled again.

"Same body, same person... just two sides of the same coin." Still standing to the side, Jason brought the whip down hard – across an existing welt from the whip.

Tommy was about to respond, only to let out a loud cry when the whip came down on his naked back, drawing blood that dribbled down his back to the cleft of his buttocks.

Jason lashed the whip across Tommy's bottom, which he hadn't touched with the whip the first time.

"Aghhh!" Tommy howled again with his pelvis inching forward towards the wall, trying to escape the lash.

Jason slid his other hand round to press on Tommy's stomach, pushing back so that the white ranger couldn't escape the lash of the whip.

Tommy whimpered, unable to stop Jason from forcing his bottom back to get his punishment. He then hissed in pain when the lash got his quivering cheeks again.

Still keeping Tommy's bottom well thrust out, Jason continued to land the whip several more times; and then stopped and fingered one of the welts.

Tommy shivered when he felt Jason fingering one of the welts and whimpered, his face wet with tears. The pain was so much that the White Ranger was almost close to begging and promising to be a good pet.

Jason lifted his hand, and brought it down in a hard smack on Tommy's bottom – then again and again.

"Owww! Nuhhhh!" Tommy grunted and cried out in pain, unable to arch himself away from the blows, his bottom bleeding with the blood dribbling onto his sore hole.

Jason paused, hand resting on Tommy's bottom. "You know, I'm kind of enjoying this... but if you promise to be good, I'll stop and treat those welts."

Tommy panted and felt his body glistening with sweat. "I'll be good, please, M...Master, I'll be good...please."

Jason stepped away from Tommy to grab a soft cloth, which he wet and used to clean away the blood.

Tommy whimpered while his master cleaned up his naked, bloody bottom. "Uhhh oww..."

Jason also made sure to clean the blood that came from the welt on Tommy's back, and then grabbed the jar of cream to rub that over the welts, his touch gentler.

Despite his desires to hate this Jason, he ended up groaning when the cream was massaged into his butt and back, unconsciously pushing himself back into his master's hands.

Jason made sure to treat all of the welts. "If you hadn't been bad, I wouldn't have punished you," he said once he'd finished.

Tommy knew that he might have to behave and spoke softly. "I am sorry, Master."

"Are you tired?" Jason asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Yes, Master," Tommy replied truthfully, and rested against the walls the best he could.

"If you behave, I will let you sleep in my bed. But if you are bad, I will put you over my knee for a sound spanking over that welted bottom."

"I...I...I'll behave, Master." Tommy had been beaten down and was finally able to submit. He wanted to fight Jason, but couldn't do it anymore.

Jason undid the cuffs, and took hold of Tommy's wrist to lead him to his bedroom, bringing the handcuffs.

Tommy went with his Master, completely naked, and soon found himself in the bedroom. He gasped a little when he realized that they were in the room he and Jason had been in before.

Jason took Tommy over to the bed, and helped him to lie down before cuffing him to the bedposts. "What can you expect if you're bad?" he asked, a trace of sternness to his voice.

"I can expect to be punished."

Jason gently touched Tommy's hair. "I'm not completely cruel. I want you to be completely mine. If you're good, you'll find I can be very kind."

"As a pet? What about school and the others?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with any of that." Jason brushed his lips over Tommy's cheek. "I think perhaps I should give you a little taste of what you can expect if you misbehave during the night... though I expect your bottom's sore enough as it is."

Tommy shivered a little, dreading a spanking with his bottom already aching. "Y...Yes Master, my bottom does hurt."

"You ignored my warnings before, so..." Jason sat on the bed next to him. "Roll over onto your stomach."

Tommy looked at Jason with wide eyes and gulped, but rolled onto his front, feeling a little worried with his sore bottom.

Jason ran his hand lightly over Tommy's bottom, and then reached into the bedside drawer to get a folded bedsheet, which he straightened out and spread out over Tommy's back, before pulling the blankets up and over Tommy's naked body.

Tommy smiled tiredly. "Mmm thank you, M...Master."

Jason stretched out beside Tommy. "Sleep," he ordered, putting action to words.

* * *

Tommy did fall asleep and, despite having a cuff on, the white ranger did sleep, only to be woken up in the morning with the sun rising. "Mmm..."

Jason stirred, and put his arm over his eyes briefly. Then, he sat up to look at his pet.

Tommy remained on his front with his bottom looking much better, but tried to cover his eyes with the sun in his eyes. "Uhhh.."

Jason leaned across, and drew one curtain so that the glare of the sun wasn't shining on the bed.

"Mmm thank you, Master."

Jason kissed Tommy's cheek. "Want some breakfast?"

Tommy nodded and yawned. "Yes, Master...Please?"

Jason pulled the blankets down to check on the condition of Tommy's bottom. "Do you need more cream first?"

"It would be nice, Master," the white ranger said softly; and then he realized that he was indeed broken in as a pet. This was something he wished had never happened, but he could no longer fight Jason's evil.

Jason stroked Tommy's hair, and then left briefly to get the cream, which he rubbed into Tommy's bottom and back.

Tommy groaned a little when he felt the warm hands massaging the cream into his bottom and his back, feeling, to his despair, that he liked it.

After finished rubbing the cream in, Jason kissed the back of Tommy's neck. "Rest here while I make breakfast."

"Yes Master, thank you Master." Tommy found himself soon squirming a little on the bed, stuck on his front with a groan.

It wasn't long before Jason came back, with two plates of waffles, bacon, and eggs.

The other teenager whimpered in hunger. "Smells good, Master."

Jason set the plates down, and then kissed Tommy's cheek as he leaned over to undo the handcuffs so that he could help Tommy into a sitting position.

Tommy didn't fight him but, to his shame, he was a little hard from the contact to his bottom earlier, now able to sit up for breakfast.

"I can cuff you again and feed you, or I can leave you uncuffed and let you feed yourself. Which?"

"I would like to feed myself, Master, if that is your desire."

Jason handed one of the plates to Tommy, and then sat on the bed and started eating from the other.

"Thank you, Master." Tommy soon was eating, enjoying the food and unable to help his intense hunger, having missed dinner the previous night due to his capture.

Jason finished his food and set the plate to one side. Then, when Tommy was finished eating, he took the plate from him as well. "Lie down – on your stomach," he said – the slightly husky tone to his voice indicating very well just what he wanted.

Tommy looked at Jason, but then laid down on his front, knowing that it would be easier for him to submit, hoping that one day his Jason would return.

Jason picked up the jar of cream, and then slickened one finger with it, before pushing it against Tommy's hole. "If you fight, you will be over my knee getting your bare bottom spanked. And since I like the noises you make when you get spanked, I won't mind doing it at all. Are we clear?"

"Uhhh. Yes, Master." Tommy struggled not to fight, feeling the finger pushed into his bottom, and chewed his lower lip. He had to hope his Jason would return; but knew he would feel bad for hurting him, if he even gave a damn about him.

Jason leaned over, and ran his tongue down Tommy's back while he slipped a second finger into Tommy's hole.

Tommy gasped at the sensation, and felt Jason's fingers brushed something that felt good. The teenager couldn't help his need and pushed his bottom up a bit, panting hard. "What was that?"

"That's what you get when you don't fight," Jason said, gently moving his fingers before inserting a third.

Tommy moaned in pleasure as he felt the fingers pushing on something so good. "Oohhh...Maaaaaster...Please; need more, Master?"

Jason removed his fingers, and coated his erection with the cream before gently pushing inside Tommy.

Tommy groaned when he felt a hand on his hips to lift his butt up, before Jason pushed his erection inside his body for the second time that weekend. This time, it seemed, Jason was being gentle and almost loving when he pushed inside.

Jason took hold of Tommy's hips as he made slow, easy strokes, taking his time with it.

Tommy was soon moaning in pleasure as Jason pumped into his tight hole, hitting the spot over and over again, his penis growing. "Uhhhh..."

Jason continued to make slow, easy strokes – and gasped when his release came, and he spilled into Tommy.

Tommy soon spilt as well, unable to help it, with a loud moan, feeling his Master spill inside his wet, slick hole. "Uhhh Maaaaasteeerrr!"

Jason slid carefully out of Tommy, and slumped down on top of him. "See how much nicer it is when you don't fight?" he whispered into the white ranger's ear.

Tommy nodded and looked down, having been broken in. "Y...Yes, Master."

Jason kissed his shoulder, and rolled off him.

Tommy continued to lay on his front with his well taken bottom wet with lubricate and Jason's seed, not saying anything or doing anything.

"Would you like to come down to the sitting room with me?"

"Yes please, Master," Tommy spoke, and chewed his lower lip nervously.

Jason helped Tommy to his feet, and let him out of the bedroom and to the sitting room – and then spotted a red glow in one corner of the room, next to the TV.

Tommy sat down on the couch, completely naked, and also spotted the red glow. "W...What is it, Master?"

"I don't know." Jason found his gaze drawn to the source of the hypnotic glow – a red crystal. He went over and picked it up, and then brought it over, sitting next to Tommy.

Tommy leaned closer and wondered what it was. "It is so weird, but beautiful."

"Here. You can have it." Jason passed it to Tommy.

"R..Really?" Tommy held it in his hands, amazed at how lovely it was. "Thank you, Master." The gem fascinated him as he gazed, almost hynotized himself.

"You're welcome." Jason kissed Tommy's cheek, and then stood up. "I'm gonna grab a soda. You want one?"

"Yes please." Tommy placed the gem on the table and, as Jason stood up, he gasped, seeing it rock, standing to try and save it. Jason had entered the kitchen when, to his dismay, the gem fell and broke, with Tommy feeling bad for losing the gift Jason had given to him.

There was dead silence from the kitchen – and then Jason came running back into the room. He paused in the doorway, and stared at Tommy with mouth open wide and eyes blurred with tears.

Tommy whimpered at the crash and looked terrified when he saw Jason. "I...I...It fell, Master...I'm s...sorry please don't punish me."

Jason didn't even look at the broken crystal, instead stumbling over to the couch and falling to his knees as if his legs wouldn't hold him anymore. Without a word, he turned Tommy to look at the welts on his back and bottom; and then stood up. "Get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Tommy was terrified and was sobbing when Jason came towards him, thinking that he was going to be spanked and hurt. His chocolate eyes showed how terrified he truly was, and was confused. "M...Master?"

"No... not 'master'. Jason." Jason sounded physically sick. He disappeared from the room, and then returned with some of his own clothes. "The others..." He made a gesture, and shook his head sharply. "No, just get dressed. Please."

Tommy just looked completely confused and uncertain. "B...But M...Master, I don't understand."

"Tommy..." Jason fell to his knees next to the couch once more. "Don't call me that... please. Oh, God... I'm so sorry..."

"You told me to call you Master and beat me and raped me when I wouldn't submit," Tommy spoke, and then saw the way Jason looked and then the broken jewel. He stood up, turning pale. "Oh...Jason?" He stood back with hurt in his eyes.

Jason stayed where he was, tears falling. "Please, Tommy... please just get dressed so that I can take you to the hospital and then turn myself in."

Tommy sighed and got dressed, but when he was able to, he pulled Jason over his lap to spank him hard. "This is obviously not your fault; but after I am done spanking you, you will not be turning yourself in."

"Tommy... let me up..." Jason sounded like he was going to be sick. "I beat you, and I raped you. I tortured you. A spanking isn't gonna make it right. Please... just let me take you to the hospital," he begged. He gagged suddenly, and tore himself away from Tommy, stumbling to the washroom to be sick.

Tommy let Jason up and frowned, hearing him throwing up in the washroom. "Jason, please don't take me to the hospital, you will be arrested and sent to jail. I know it wasn't you that raped and beat me, Jason...If you love me, please know I forgive you and love you."

Jason walked slowly back into the room. "Tommy... I think it's for the best that I be arrested. What I did..." He looked like he was about to be sick; and controlled himself only with a supreme effort. "I never wanted to do that. Never wanted to hurt you... in any way. I'm supposed to protect you. I'll never hurt you again... I'll make sure of that."

"What you did was under evil control. Jason, you forgave me for the crimes I've done as the evil green ranger. I can make the guilt go away, but won't let you ruin your life cause you were controlled."

Jason took a hesitant step towards Tommy, looking as if he wanted to reach out to him... but didn't. "I didn't mean it, what I said about making you pay. I swear... I've never wanted vengeance."

Tommy looked at Jason. "I know, you said many things as him; including that you only dated me to keep me on the team and that you were going to break up with me this weekend. He also said you were so besotted with me and contradicted himself. I know that they were lies to hurt me, so can't believe that you wanted vengeance."

Jason closed his eyes. "Oh, God... I'm sorry. For all of it. I don't even deserve to ask for your forgiveness."

"And I keep telling you, you don't need to ask for my permission to forgive you. If it's forgiveness, I can punish you."

"It won't be enough... It won't ever be enough."

"I'll make sure you feel real penance; and Jason, I am telling you that I forgive you and love you...You forgave me, didn't you?"

"You tried to kill me, but didn't succeed," Jason said, very quietly. "I succeeded in what I was trying to do. If you're going to insist on doing this, then you'd better make it bad. But if you won't let me take you to the hospital, at least let me take you to the command centre..."

"Okay, we can go to the command centre; and you are not going to turn yourself in for something they did. Baby, if you let them ruin your life, then they've won."

"Tommy... do I have your permission to help you out to the jeep?" Jason asked, tears still in his eyes.

Tommy nodded and looked at his boyfriend. He then kissed him. "You don't ever need to ask me, love."

Unable to help himself, Jason returned the kiss – but only gently, and then shook his head, pulling back. "No... I don't deserve this." He reached out a hand that trembled, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh..." He gave Tommy back his morpher and communicator.

Tommy took his morpher and communicator. "Thank you; and you do deserve my love, Jason, and I won't let you talk down to yourself."

Jason slipped a steadying arm over Tommy's shoulders, careful not to touch the welts on his back. "I don't deserve you, Tommy... I don't know how you can be willing to forgive me so easily. I broke you down..."

Tommy sighed and looked still saddened. "Yes you did, Jase, but I know it wasn't you... it was that beast."

"But still a part of me nonetheless..." Jason carefully led Tommy out of the house. "You should probably lie down in the back."

Tommy frowned. "Jase, why can't we port to the command centre?"

Jason blinked. "Oh..." He hadn't thought of that, being more concerned with what had happened. Without a word, he teleported them both to the command centre.

Once they arrived, Tommy looked at Jason nervously, not sure he wanted to tell Zordon about what Jason did.

Jason took a deep breath and slowly removed his morpher as he spoke. "Zordon, I was taken and corrupted by Lord Zedd two nights ago. I hurt Tommy badly... Please help him?" More tears blurred his vision as Jason slowly put his morpher down, not feeling able to continue to be a Power Ranger.

Tommy saw that Jason was in pain and was taken to be healed, but he pulled Jason with him. "Please don't leave me, baby."

Even though Jason thought that being nearby while Tommy was treated was the last thing he should be doing, he couldn't ignore that plea... Wordlessly, Jason went with Tommy.

Tommy laid on the medical bed while he was being taken care of, with Zordon also speaking to Jason about what he'd done and that this was not his doing, never letting up.

Jason kept his head lowered as Zordon spoke, shaking his head in denial, but finally giving up – though he refused to take up his morpher, still not believing he deserved to be a Power Ranger... at least until he'd paid for what he'd done.

Tommy made a resolve to help Jason deal with his crimes, and knew that his boyfriend would be very sore once he was done.

Jason stayed close while Tommy's wounds were treated. He didn't want to watch, but felt like he owed it to Tommy not to look away – even though he felt like he was going to be sick again.

Tommy saw the look on Jason's face when he was healed from the lashings and the rapes, but took his hand, needing him.

Jason held tightly to Tommy's hand, wanting to kiss him; hold him; comfort him. But he felt there was no way Tommy would be able to accept that... and so he just held his boyfriend's hand, fingers trembling a little.

Tommy kissed those fingers, wanting his boyfriend to know that he loved him and forgave him.

Jason's tears fell onto their entwined hands, but he said nothing.

Once Tommy was completely taken care of, he thanked Zordon and Alpha before grabbing Jason and his boyfriend's morpher, porting them to Jason's home for a good, sound spanking.

"It would be easier if you hated me," Jason said quietly once they were inside his sitting room. "I almost wish you did."

"Can't hate those I love; and you didn't hate me for trying to kill you. Now strip and over my lap now."

Jason slowly removed his clothes, piling them up neatly, and then leaned over Tommy's lap, bracing his hands on the couch.

Tommy got a good hold of Jason, soon spanking him with his hand hard, making sure that Jason was well punished for his crimes.

It didn't take long for Jason to start sobbing, but he remained still over Tommy's lap, neither struggling nor moving.

Tommy held his resolve and continued to spank hard, with Jason's bottom turning a very bright pink to near red. His hand was hurting, but then he grabbed the nearby brush to lay into the red ranger.

Jason gasped with the first swat of the brush, but didn't struggle or fight, the tears falling fast as he continued to sob.

Tommy brought the brush down hard on his boyfriend's butt, knowing that he had to be in pain; but he wanted to make sure Jason paid for this and got over his guilt. "Why am I forced to spank you? Bear in mind that I forgive you for your crimes, but we're in control."

"I beat you, I raped you, I took all control from you and forced you to submit to me. I hurt you with what I said; made you break down even more..." Jason sounded broken as he spoke.

"That's right, and I love you and forgive you." Tommy continued to spank him, making sure that Jason got a good spanking for this. He then put the brush down before picking up the ruler before he began again.

Jason drew in a sharp breath at the first strike from the ruler; and it didn't take long before he was crying too hard to speak.

Tommy continued to spank him with the ruler for a few more swats. "Do you need me to continue, baby?"

Still crying, Jason nodded, unable to get any words out.

"Are you sure?" At the nod, Tommy continued the spanking, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, with tears falling as he brought the ruler down.

Finally, Jason just lay limply over Tommy's lap, the tears falling continually as he shuddered from each strike of the ruler.

The ruler continued to fall, and Tommy felt that he couldn't do this much longer before he wanted to be sick himself. "Jase, do you still need me to continue?"

Jason couldn't make any reply, he was crying too much.

Tommy put the ruler down and soon held his sobbing boyfriend. "Love you, baby; are you okay, Jason?"

Jason clung tightly to Tommy, never wanting to let him go, sobbing out broken apologies.

"Shhh, I forgive you, baby...I love you so much and it's alright, my sweet," Tommy then spoke quietly for a moment, getting worried. "Jason, I am ending this. Green. Baby, are you okay, honey? You are really red and are crying a lot. Please tell me I didn't spank you too much."

Jason made no response as he pressed his face into Tommy's neck, still crying.

Tommy felt horrible and just held him and cried himself. "Oh God, baby, I am so sorry. I tried to not spank hard, but you wouldn't tell me to stop. I had to stop this...shhh, it's okay, beautiful...I am so sorry."

Jason continued to cling tightly to Tommy, but gradually began to calm down, until he was only sniffling. "S-sorry..." he said shakily.

Tommy held him and grabbed the cream to soothe his sore bottom, knowing how much he was hurting. "I am sorry, baby, I spanked too hard."

Jason shook his head, still holding onto his husband. "Not your fault... I don't know what happened... It seemed to become real... I couldn't remember it was just play..."

Tommy continued to hold him. "I still spanked you too hard, honey...God, your butt is gorgeous all red; and still hurt you."

Jason shook his head, kissing Tommy's neck. "I was too emotionally involved."

"Can't blame you, honey, I got emotionally involved too; and it just proves how much we love each other."

"Hurting you like that... even in play..." Shaking his head, Jason just held Tommy tightly. "Maybe I needed it to be real on some level, for even playing out giving you that sort of pain."

"Jase, I love you so much, and I know you would never really do that to me. It was all play; and I feel kind of bad for hurting my poor hubby's cute butt."

"I love you too, Tommy..." Jason kissed him. "And if you feel that bad, you could always go over my knee for it," he suggested – not really serious.

"I might take you up on that offer for a few good swats."

Jason looked at him closely. "Really?"

"Well, I do feel bad about your poor butt."

"I can give you a mini spanking," Jason said, letting his fingers drift through Tommy's hair.

Tommy smiled a little. "Yes please. A mini spanking seems like a good idea, honey." Tommy soon lay down on the bed on his front for a mini spanking, so Jason wouldn't have his weight on his sore butt.

Jason lay down next to him, and rubbed Tommy's bottom for a moment before bringing his hand down in a swat that was hard, but not a full-force one.

"Oooohhh." Tommy grunted at the smack to his bottom and chewed his lower lip. "Uhhhh damn, might be liking this, honey."

Jason leaned his head close to Tommy's. "That a bad thing?" he whispered, bringing his hand down again with the same amount of force, and leaving his hand there for a few moments, teasing lightly with his nails.

Tommy moaned with his chocolate eyes closing, hissing when he felt the nails teasing his twitching cheeks. "Ohhh not a bad t...thing at a...all."

Jason brought his hand down in a harder swat, and then stroked that area before landing a much softer smack. "Know what I do like?" he whispered in Tommy's ear.

Tommy grinned and shivered. "Hmm, no; what do you like, Jase?"

"You giving up control to me of your own free will... I like to hear you call me 'master' when you choose to." Jason kissed Tommy's ear, as he landed another harder smack and then gently teased Tommy's hole.

Tommy grinned, and purred out that word with a husky tone to his voice. "Mmm, Master..."

Jason slipped his hand between Tommy's legs to gently tease his erection, and then swatted him again, stroking his bottom afterwards once more.

Tommy was close to spilling on their bed, and soon yelped, making a mess. "Oh! Yes, Jason!"

Jason laughed, and kissed him softly. "Hope you learned your lesson," he teased.

Tommy leaned his head back and kissed his husband. "Mmm; yes, Master. I learned my lesson...I'll be a good boy until I decide to get into trouble again," he teased.

Jason kissed Tommy's neck. "I love you... so much."

"Love you too. So next time you'll be my teacher, perhaps?"

Jason grinned, gently stroking Tommy's hair. "Mmm... and what will you have done?"

"Oh I don't know yet, Jase honey...maybe got into a fight?"

"Sounds like a plan... but, you know, schools really aren't allowed to give punishments on the bare bottom." Jason slid his hand down Tommy's back, and gently swatted his bottom.

"Aww what a pity, Sir...but we'll just make an exception."

"Gives me a good chance to try out that slipper I bought," Jason said – having kept his purchase a secret from Tommy up until now.

Tommy blinked and looked at his husband. "You bought a slipper? Where, and what else did you get?"

"Well, after you told me you had that school fantasy, I asked the adult store to let me know if they got any slippers in... and they had one in yesterday. There was also a school-boy's uniform and a teacher's robe. Kind of old-fashioned, but..." Jason shrugged.

Tommy's chocolate eyes widened, and he smirked. "Oh my, you are really getting into this idea, aren't you? That is kind of hot."

"Thought you might appreciate that." Jason kissed him.

Tommy giggled and returned the kiss and rolled them over so that Jason was on top of him. "Oh I do, baby."

Jason leaned down and brushed his lips over Tommy's neck, trailing kisses down his chest. "There's something else, too... I got asked if I'd like to bring my partner to one of those adult parties next week, for 'the scene'."

Tommy blinked, and looked up at his husband. "W..What? What adult parties and what scene?"

"Apparently, there are a lot of couples who share our particular interest, and they have parties... or, well, get-togethers, I suppose." Jason kissed him.

"Get together and do what?"

"I don't know. I assume to meet people. I didn't think it sounded that interesting, so I didn't ask for further information."

"You are telling me there are other couples like us in Reefside?"

"Apparently so," Jason replied. He stretched out on top of Tommy, and kissed his head.

"Well honestly, I don't think I'm too interested in going to some party."

"Me neither. I much prefer it being just us." Jason slid his hand over Tommy's shoulder.

"Do they even know I'm male?"

"Well, Tommy, I did get them to engrave your name into the paddle... but it's not like I've told them anything about us. They were just trying to be friendly."

"I suppose, but I would rather meet them in a normal setting than at some party; but wouldn't mind meeting them."

"Maybe we will work something out." Jason licked Tommy's neck, and then started gently sucking on the skin.

Tommy smiled and purred. "Mmm; could be fun, baby."

"You know something? I think having you face-down on the bed for a spanking is one of my favourite positions." Jason grinned.

Tommy smirked a little at that and looked at his husband. "Oh? Why is that, Jase?"

"Well, when you're over my lap, I have to hold you down... I have more room to move when you're on the bed." Jason kissed him softly.

"Mmm, well I supposed that does help; and it is comfortable, besides my butt getting spanked."

"Well, for proper punishments, I'll always put you over my knee," Jason replied. "I think it's better."

"Ohhh and proper punishments definitely hurt, man, but I deserve them."

"True... When I spank you for real, there's normally a very good reason for it." Jason leaned his forehead against Tommy's. "But sometimes I wonder if you resent me when I punish you."

"I have a few times, Jason, but it doesn't last long; and know you love me and forgive me. It only lasts for a second, and I get over it quickly with my butt getting busted."

"Just as long as you remember that I punish you because I love you. I'd rather have you with a sore bottom and alive than in hospital seriously hurt. And, of course, sometimes you need one to help with guilt."

"Yeah, I know; and same with you, Jase, but I have the bigger track record on getting spanked. I love you too; and man, I felt bad when I got too carried away."

"I can still give you a proper spanking if you need one." Jason kissed his neck.

"I hurt you, Jase, and you were so upset."

"It wasn't your fault," Jason said quietly. "But if you need to be punished..." He carefully rolled off Tommy.

Tommy chewed his lower lip and knew that he needed to make amends for hurting his husband and looked at him. He then rolled over to lay on his front, but thought better of it, going over Jason's lap instead. "Um, am I hurting your butt?"

"I can deal with it." Jason gently rubbed Tommy's bottom. "What's this spanking for?"

"For taking it too far and spanking you too hard."

"I love you, Tommy. More than anything." Jason lifted his hand and brought it down hard.

Tommy grunted at the smack to his bare bottom, feeling the sting from his previous spankings during their play, but knew he deserved this for hurting his baby.

Jason kept his other arm around Tommy's waist – for comfort more than anything else – and continued to bring his hand down hard.

"Oww..." Tommy soon burst into tears at the spanking, considering he was already a little sore at that moment, finally letting his guilt out, but made no move to stop him.

Jason continued for a few more hard swats, and then stopped, resting his hand on Tommy's back. "Is this enough, love?"

Tommy nodded, not able to handle any more spanks, and cuddled into Jason's arms once released. "I...I'm s...sorry."

Jason cuddled Tommy close, kissing him softly. "I know, love. You're forgiven. I love you so much, Tommy."

"Love you too...Jase, never meant to spank too much."

"I know. I do think I needed it on some level. I think we were both too emotionally involved. I don't think we should do any more play with rape, or using a whip in that way."

"Yeah, I don't think so, either; but don't get rid of the whip, we could use it again sometime for some sort of play - but doubt we could handle doing a rape scene again for a long while. We both got upset by it."

Jason kissed his husband gently, letting his fingers drift through Tommy's hair. "I don't know... the whip's pretty severe in play. But no... no more rape. Though I wouldn't mind being your master again." He smiled a little.

Tommy smiled a little at that. "The Master thing was pretty hot; and wouldn't mind it either - but yeah, no more rape."

Jason kissed Tommy's neck, and slowly eased him down onto the bed. "I think I'm going to make love to you – slowly and gently – so that we can move entirely past this." And for the rest of the night, he did exactly that, making them reconnect on so many levels.


End file.
